Of Our Dreams
by lizziecocoa
Summary: A feysand aesthetic AU thing I decided to make. Please read and review.


The memories they've shared together are incredible.

Ever since Feyre and Rhysand met in the airport that one fateful Summer Solstice a couple of years ago, they haven't been able to keep their minds off of each other.

And while it wasn't easy at first, while it was violent thunderstorms and silent fights that were somehow louder in the space between them, while it was dripping mascara and ripped tuxedos, they've found each other. They've tucked each other in blankets to protect from the storm, they've turned on the music, and they have found love in what was once a raging forest fire of rancor and enmity.

After their beginning, it was cool lemonade under warm sun. It was hot, heavy nights spent between the summer sheets with not even a cool evening breeze to calm the force of their passion. It was dripping ice cream down a cone, lathered over cherry red lips and licked off slowly, sensually. It was even the autumn breeze that had always insisted on being heard, quieting when it realized it didn't stand a chance against them, the force of nature they were. Chilled hands warmed around cups of apple cider, long nights spent just talking, talking, talking. And then cold winter, warm garments and soft fires crackling to warm feet that had spent hours in the snow, chasing one another over a frozen wonderland. And when icicles melted into spring, it was the happiness of fresh paint that let them both feel again.

When they got that house in the city, and their days were filled with respective paint spattered smocks and political debates, their nights became their time- the time when even the stars stopped to watch and listen to the many tales they would weave, to the dance of them together.

And so it was that the stars weren't surprised when on that Summer Solstice a year after they'd met, while shades of rose and orange painted the even sky, that she took the ring and put it on her finger, and they rushed home to love each other deep into the night.

And as they saw each other as if for the first time, they joined hands and promised to live together, to live together and love each other. Under the watchful eye of the autumn moon they were joined, a kiss to seal their eternity and bands to seal their fingers. They went home and the laughter and happiness could be heard- no, _felt-_ from miles away. And once again the fire welcomed them into a warm embrace as winter dawned on her birthday, and they talked and laughed for who cares how long- so long as they were together the world would continue to sing with joy.

Their lives carried on like that, went forward under the sky and they loved each other so deeply, so strongly that the colours were more vibrant when they were together, that some would be caught watching the couple who went through their lives with such animation, such spirit, such love. So much love, always.

Eight years after they met their first young one was brought into the world. And as her chubby little fingers wrapped around her father's hand, as her blue-grey eyes stared into those same ones of her mother's, the couple who never stopped living or loving looked at each other and knew that this was home.

She was there with her camera to capture every little thing. He came home early so many days to watch the little one grow up, to be the father he for so long had wished, hoped, dreamed to the stars for. And as she grew up into the wonderful woman they had always known she would be, they had thought they couldn't get happier.

But then when the little one was four they had another one, a boy this time, and whereas the first had been such a vibrant light he was a more quiet, controlled thing that was so, so beautiful- if you had the courage to look for it. The family of four spent forever holed up in that house in the city, laughing and crying and breathing together.

It wasn't always easy. The girl of sun and the boy of stars fought, with each other and the couple of dreams. There were nights where faces streaked with tears had no one to turn to but pillows, and even the sky must have decided not to shine for them.

They got through, though. They always did. And as the girl of sun and boy of stars matured, as they found their own paths, their own lives, happiness found all of them. Eventually the girl and boy had their own little ones and the couple of dreams grew older and once tight skin turned saggy as once vibrant hair turned grey, then white. But they accepted these things as marks of wisdom, and still talked until the sun set. The sky showed up every day and every night, and every minute in between, to listen to them regale their epics. It was a beautiful world, after all.

One day they went to sleep and their children found them wrapped around each other, still smiling, their bed cold. And it was time for black and sadness, mourning, but they had lived their lives to the greatest- what more could anyone dream for.

So the couple of dreams joined with the watchful sky, and spent the rest of eternity in the clouds, having lived out their time on Earth. They saw the world grow and change and learn, fight and fall and struggle, and they whispered soft words to those still on it. They wrapped their forms around each other and dreamed with the stars, no longer even having to look, and loved each other. Always, and forever.


End file.
